callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty community, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of the games. Errors and Omissions Many features are not included, some due to the lack of RAM. This section will list the majority of them: All *Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. *Private match customization is more limited than compared to other systems . *No map packs or DLC is available whatsoever. *Unlike other systems, an "Ally code" is required when adding friends to Ally List. *Split screen Mode is not available. *No Host Migrations. *No Third Person mode. *No Ghillie Suits on snipers. Call of Duty 3 *No type of multiplayer is present, neither splitscreen nor online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition *No voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. *Removal of Ground War. *Lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. *The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included. *Variety Map Pack is not available. *Shipment removed from the Free-For-All playlist. Call of Duty: World at War *Zombies is completely missing. *As with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition, there is still no voice chat in the multiplayer, so Eavesdrop is still absent. *The Ray Gun Easter Egg is unavailable in the level Little Resistance. *Only 8 maps are available in Multiplayer. *All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconnaissance perk is gone. *Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. *The "Black Cats" level is missing. *Death Cards are not in any of the campaign missions. *Sniper rifles cannot be steadied by having the character hold their breath and thus, the Iron Lung perk is gone. *Gore is not seen anywhere in the game, but blood is present. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Lag is a lot more frequent. *The campaign missions "Crash Site" and "Redemption" are shortened. *Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. *The missions "U.S.D.D." and "Revelations" are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. *The Flamethrower attachment is not available. *The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. *Rapid Fire does not work on the MAC11, Uzi, PM63, MPL, Spectre, and Kiparis. *The fire rate on the G11 is as fast as the M16. *The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. *The Camera Spike equipment is not present. *In the mission "Vorkuta" the Slingshot is replaced by the Crossbow. *On the Wii version of "Vorkuta", Molotov Cocktails are not available. *Theater Mode is not supported. *The third intel on "Rebirth" is unobtainable unless the intel unlock code is used. *In the zombie map Kino der Toten the mystery box in the first room is slightly different than the other systems, being at the top of the left set of stairs rather than to the right of these stairs. *In Multiplayer, the M1911 lacks the nickel-plated finish, instead retaining the parkerized finish used in the campaign. The same can be said for the Wii version of Black Ops Zombies. *The multiplayer map Havana is smaller. *No glass is found in any multiplayer maps, not counting car windows. *As with Call of Duty: World at War on the Wii, gibbing cannot be done, so there is a lot less gore than the other versions. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are no Special Ops missions, however, Survival Mode is present. *The killstreaks Recon Drone, Predator Missile, Reaper, Osprey Gunner, and AC-130 are not present. *On the Prologue, and the cutscene after the mission Blood Brothers, instead of a controllable sequence, the entire cutscene is simply a video. *The Gun Game and Infected game types aren't playable in the private match lobby. *No Gun Game, One in the Chamber, Team Juggernaut, or Drop Zone game modes (Though hackers have hacked into the game finding them in hidden files and playing them in private matches) *The Akimbo MP9's left gun has no sounds when fired. *Rapid Fire doesn't work on the PP90M1, PM-9, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4,and Type 95. *Breakable glass windows do appear, in all maps on cars and jeeps but only on the buildings carbon and Outpost. *The effect of seeing booby trapped Care Packages in red while using SitRep isn't available, but it will highlight the package with skulls. *Some weapons (such as the M4A1) have different reloading sounds. *In "Dust to Dust", after the helicopter crashes at the end, the player is not able to see Price's reflection against the broken glass. *In "Dust to Dust", the security camera showing Makarov and his security in the atrium is missing. *Sandman does wear his signature sunglasses, but they are of a yellowish transparency, not reflective silver. *Vladimir Makarov has shorter hair. *The French edition of Modern Warfare 3 for the Wii seems to have recycled the "Intel" text that appears during the loading of a multiplayer match. Intel is recycled from the two previous Modern Warfare games. *Leonid Pudovkin has the same outfit as randomly generated agents, not his green vest. *The M.O.A.B. countdown sounds the Tactical Nuke sound from Modern Warfare 2. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game utilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not'' Black Ops'', just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions *The Wii versions allow the player to customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. (However, the reticle can't be custmized if the player is using the Classic Controller (Pro)). *The player can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. *The crosshairs do not center in the middle of the screen (unless if you are using the classic controller). Instead they move all over the screen and the camera turns direction when the crosshairs exit the "dead zone". The screen stays still when the crosshairs are within the dead zone. The size of the dead zone, camera speed, cursor speed and overall sensivity can be customized in the options menu. The reason for all of this is to get smoother aiming when using motion controls. *Various other actions are done using certain movements of the remote. For example, if you are using the Wii Zapper controls, approaching an enemy and pushing the Wii Zapper forward will cause you to knife them. *The player can send text messages to your "allies" who are people that can be added as friends while online. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons are green and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is black and orange. *Whenever the player is using a certain Sniper Rifle (such as the RSASS), a cursor moves around the screen to indicate whether or not the gun is pointing in or out of the dead zone. This makes it easier to fire from the hip when using a scoped weapon. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the game mode "Team Survival" appears as a Wii exclusive. *In Call of Duty: World at War, Squadmate Mode appears as an exclusive, it allows two players at a time to play on a single screen. Though there are several limitations to it and what the second player can do. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition, Squadmate mode returns from Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition,'' the "Ragtime Warfare" cheat is replaced with a unique "Paintball" cheat. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition,'' the "A Bad Year" cheat requires the player to get a headshot or the enemy will not spawn tires. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition,'' Host Migration is added. It is available from the lobby. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition, Party and Friend invite systems have been improved. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Edition, Team Tactical's player limit is increased from 6 to 10, and Free-For-All's player limit is increased from 8 to 10. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AUG is on the wall on Kino der Toten. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, extended magazines increases the players reserve ammo capacity. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Ghost Pro protects players from Attack Dogs. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, all weapons are held with one hand to allow for weapon twisting. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the EMP Grenade is more effective, as it can take out killstreaks like the AH-6 Overwatch, Pave Low, and even Escort Airdrop in a single hit. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Winter and Marine Camouflage appear as an exclusive and are available to the player after prestiging once. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Price does not say "Get off me" to a nearby guard or "I'm sorry" to Soap after the latter dies. He just simply grunts as he shoves the guard away, and lays the pistol on the table with Soap. This can be considered an improvement, as there is no dialouge to interupt the emotional tone of the scene. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the multiplayer maps are less detailed, with less patches of grass and objects like boxes and barrels. This may seem like a bad thing at first, but it actually gives campers less places to camp, and makes the action more intense and fast paced. This also allows gamers to become more skilled at aiming and shooting. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there are no Ghillie Suits on snipers but hooded suits with some camouflage on them making it harder to camp, thus making them move around more resulting in more combat. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Riot Shield does not crack when shot at because of graphic limitations making it more useful for a longer period of time. Videos thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty 4 Wii vs PS3 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|left|250px|Call of Duty 3 Xbox 360 vs. PS3 vs Wii - Graphic Comparison thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Wii vs Xbox 360 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|300px|left Category:Wii games